SEES Random Babble
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: The random babbles of the S.E.E.S. group...which all happen to revolve around Hamuko. Not very subtle hints of AkixHamu, ShinjixHamu, and Shota-I mean KenxHamu.
1. Couple Shippings

**Random Babble**

**Chapter 1: Couple Shippings**

A short fanfic about random conversations.

(Durrr, I didn't know if this story belonged in the T section or the M section, so I put it in the M section for safety precautions).

Your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

**

* * *

**

Hamuko and Minato were sitting in the room pondering and muttering in silence. The stunning silver-haired boxer walked up to them, "Hey, what are you two talking about?" Ruby and sapphire eyes looked up towards Akihiko's direction. The blue-haired man responded, "Oh, uh, we're just talking about...stuff..."

Their senpai raised an eyebrow, "Come on, both of you don't need to be so shy with your topics..." The auburn-haired girl piped up, "Okaaay, well we were talking about couple shippings!" Akihiko gave a confused look at both of them, "...Couple...shippings?" Scratching his head, he continued, "What are those?"

"It's more or less the name given to a certain couple. It's sorta hard to explain..." answered Hamuko. She spoke up again, "Like me and Minato as a couple is the Foolshipping!" The silver-haired man gave an odd look, "I still don't get it...and wait, that's not even possible for you guys to be a couple! That's not canon...!"

Hamuko wagged her index finger to Akihiko's face, "Tsk tsk, it doesn't matter if it's canon or not. It's all in the fans' imagination." The boxer sighed and sat on the couch across from them, "So this is what you guys were talking about?"

Typing on her laptop and scrolling down with her mouse, she answered, "Yah...I was trying to find couple shipping names, but it seems like it's not so easy to find..." She smiled at Minato, "So me and him were just talking about this."

Akihiko relaxed on the couch, "Hm...I see..." He then thought for a little bit and blushed. "Say...Hamuko...w-what's our c-couple shipping name?" The girl pondered a bit on that and responded, "I think it would be the Meatshipping." Akihiko had a shocked face and blushed even harder, "W-What? Like because we have sex alo-?"

She cut her senpai off, "No! Not because of that!" Minato gave both of them an un-amused face and went back to listening his music. Hamuko cleared her throat and continued, "It's because you're obsessed with meat and my name sounds like 'Ham' so thus our couple shipping name is Meatshipping." Akihiko brought his hand up to his chin, wondering, "Are you sure it's not because we have sex a lot? We did do it a lot..."

The auburn-haired girl gave her boyfriend an un-amused look, "No it's not. And we only do it a lot because whenever I come to talk to you after school, you keep asking me if I want to go to your room." Akihiko chuckled, "Ah, good times, good times..."

"Hamukooo, Akiiiii..." All three heard a strange voice in the lounge and looked over to the side. It was Shinjiro! except he was slightly transparent! "G-Ghost Shinji! He's come to haunt us!" Akihiko exclaimed, "Hurry Minato! Call Ghostbusters!" Minato got up and ran for the phone, until Ghost Shinjiro hit both Minato and Akihiko. "Stop you idiots, I'm not here to haunt you guys. And besides I'm a coma spirit now..."

Akihiko rubbed his head, "Coma spirit...huh..." Shinjiro floated next to his best friend and glared, "Got a problem with that?" The other answered, "N-No of course not, Shinji, heh...heh..."

The now-coma-spirit turned to face Hamuko, "So I heard your guys' conversation." She turned to him with sparkling eyes, "Ooh~ Curious to know what yours and my couple shipping name is, Shinji?" The tall brunette looked downwards and blushed, "M-Maybe..." Akihiko was knocked into a shock, "W-W-When were you two so close!" Shinjiro looked at the other and smirked, "Heh, definitely way before you and Hamuko got together."

The silver-haired man gasped in shock and dove for Hamuko's leg and hugged it, "T-Tell me it's not true, Hamu-honey!" Trying to shake him off her leg, she said, "S-Settle down..." Hugging it tighter, he yelled, "You're not denying it!"

After some time trying to pry Akihiko from her leg with a crowbar, the boxer was now back onto the couch across from Hamuko and Minato. Shinjiro cleared this throat, "So-um...what's our c-couple shipping name...?" The auburn-haired girl looked at the blue-haired boy and they both shrugged. Looking back at Shinjiro, she said sadly, "I couldn't really find out..."

Akihiko sneered at his friend, "Why are you even wondering? I'm already with Hamuko! Mwahahaha!" With his hands at his waist, nose up in the air, the boxer laughed. Shinjiro punched the other's face, knocking the silver-haired man off the couch. The other two looked at Akihiko and went back to Shinjiro.

Giving the tall brunette a smile, Hamuko said, "Since we can't find it, how about we make one up?" Akihiko got up from the ground and got on the couch. "How about the NeverWillHappenShipping?" The brusque man glared at his friend and replied, "How about the ITookHerVirgi-"

"AAH!" Hamuko interjected before Shinjiro could finish. Akihiko definitely knew what he was going to say and quickly dove for the auburn-haired girl's leg again. Hugging her leg tighter than before, the boxer yelled, "That's not true, IS IT?" She tried shaking her boyfriend off her leg again. "N-Now now, come on..." The silver-haired man had a mad grip now. "Why aren't you denying it!"

She gave up on prying her boyfriend off her leg and just left him there. The blue-haired man who hasn't spoken for awhile, finally spoke, "Giver&ReceiverShipping."

"..." The room laid in silence. Hamuko broke the silence, "That sounds...uh...dirty..." Minato held his hand up and shook his head. Shinjiro spoke up, "I think what he means is that I cook for you and you eat it, I'm giving and you're receiving." The blue-haired man nodded his head. The auburn-haired girl lied back more into the couch, with Akihiko still on her leg. "I guess I can see that, but..." She blushed and looked downwards. "You're giving...and I'm receiving..."

Shinjiro also looked downwards and blushed. Akihiko, overcome with jealousy, had a horrified look on his face. Getting up from Hamuko's leg, the silver-haired man picked her up bridal-style. He yelled, "I can give it to you! And you can receive all of it!" Holding her in his arms, he sprinted upstairs going to the direction of his room. "I'll give you my *BEEP* so much, that your *BEEP* will be so sore tomorrow. We'll *BEEP* nonstop and do *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* that you won't be able to move!" Shinjiro spirited-sprinted up to Akihiko and punched him, knocking the silver-haired man over down the stairs. The tall brunette caught Hamuko in his arms and glided down.

Shinjiro set her down on the couch and went back to his own spot on the couch across from her. Hamuko said a 'thank you' and straightened herself up. Akihiko crawled towards the lounge and sat himself up on the couch next to Hamuko. She cleared her throat and continued, "Ahem, well this couple shipping name project will be on standby...Aki, can I borrow your gavel?" After the boxer gave his gavel to her, she announced, "Discussion dismissed!" She slammed the gavel onto the table.

Shinjiro gave an un-amused look, "Wait this was a discussion? I thought it was just random babble..." Hamuko yawned and looked at the clock, "Well it's time for me to head to bed, goodnight guys." With that, she went upstairs along with Minato who was going to his own room.

Akihiko got up and was about to follow Hamuko, but Shinjiro put his hand on the boxer's shoulder. "Hey! Shinji, what are you doing?" His tall friend had a serious, dark look. "You're not going to her room." The boxer slapped his friend's hand off his shoulder and turned towards his best friend. "She's my girlfriend now." With that, Akihiko sprinted upstairs towards her room. Shinjiro chased after him, "Like hell I'll let you!"

They both reached Hamuko's room and squeezed trying to get through the door frame. She was in a deep sleep and only wearing an over-sized white t-shirt which was lifted upwards so her legs and part of her panty was visible. Akihiko and Shinjiro both stared at her and then glared at each other. The tall brunette whispered, "I can't leave you alone here with Hamuko, you'll turn into an animal." The silver-haired man whispered back, "Same with you, even though you're just a spirit, apparently you still have physical traits..."

They continued glaring at each other, until Hamuko moaned, "M-More..." Both of them looked at her in surprise. Akihiko whispered, "I-Is she having a sex dream?" Shinjiro just gulped when she moaned some more, "P-Please more..." The silver-haired man sneered, "Heh, even when we're not doing it, she dreams of us doing it." The brusque man hit his friend on the back of his head, "Idiot."

Hamuko stirred some more in her sleep, "P-Please...give me your banana...Ken..." Both Akihiko and Shinjiro dropped their jaws. Ken! Banana! Ken's banana! Both men ran out of her room and downstairs into Ken's room. The young boy heard his door open and rubbed his eyes, "Huh...? What are you guys do-" Not letting him finish, Shinjiro held Ken up and Akihiko punched his stomach. Both men quickly ran up to Hamuko's room again.

The boxer let out a 'hmph', "I'll make sure she doesn't dream about Ken's penis again..." Shinjiro scratched his head, "She was probably talking about the food..." Both of them were now just in her room. Akihiko glared at his friend, "So when are you going to leave?" The other glared back, "I'm not, until you go back." They both sat down on the ground, arms crossed, glowering at each other.

It seemed like an eternity when they were just glaring at each other. Neither of them budged throughout the whole night.

The next morning, Hamuko woke up and stretched her arms in the air. "Another day of school, another social rank up!" Looking to the side, she saw Akihiko and Shinjiro sitting on her floor, their arms still crossed. Their eyes were bloodshot but it was still apparent that they were glaring at each other.

"..." Hamuko lightly shoved both the men over and they collapsed on the floor, but still glaring and still with their arms crossed. "Not gonna ask..." With that, she got ready for school and exited out.

* * *

Gah, I have no idea what I just wrote. Well like it says, random babble...

Art for you guys, I was actually figuring out how to post urls in my stories but I couldn't, but Holy Leonheart did the (dot) trick.

**i251(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/gg290/AmourRouge/Art/ShinjixHamu1(dot)png**

[Take out the (dot)s and replace them with an actual period.)

Huzzah! Thanks Holy Leonheart! xD

I'll continue drawing random stuff in every chapter of my stories (this isn't a promise, bwahaha).


	2. Bonding Time

Random Babble 2

A short fanfic about random conversations.

Your story-teller: Cielle's Amour

* * *

Hamuko straightened up her school uniform and grabbed her bag, ready to start another school day even after she was told by Ryoji that Nyx and the impending doom of humanity was inevitable. The whole ordeal was chaotic, but she had let the raven-haired man live. And so her memories stayed intact and she was ready to face this Nyx.

On her way down, she met Akihiko who was also ready to head to school. "Good morning, Akihiko-senpai, ready for another school day?" The silver-haired man looked at her and smiled, "Yah..." He continued looking at her.

She was feeling a little strained being stared at so much so she asked, "Is...there something wrong...?" Akihiko rubbed the back of his head and looked downwards. The imminent apocalypse was about to come so he thought...

"Hey Hamuko, let's spend a lot of time together." He blushed when he looked back at her. She thought it was endearing how Akihiko could be so sweet and she smiled. "Of course, Aki." He chuckled at the nickname and said, "I'm serious, let's have a date everyday."

She gave a shocked look and turned away from him. "E-Everyday...? No, we can't do that..." He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. "C-Come on, we don't know what will happen at the end...SO LET'S MAKE SURE TO HAVE LOTS OF SEX BEFORE THE END COMES!

She slapped his hands away from hers and crossed her arms in disapprovement. "No." she simply said. "Come oooooon," he said as he tried grabbing her hands again. Turning away from her boyfriend, she said again, "No." He locked his fingers together and begged her, "Pretty pleeeease?"

"I'm going to school." With that, the auburn-haired girl walked down the stairs, leaving the silver-haired man behind. As soon as she entered in the lounge and was about to open the dorm door, Akihiko jumped behind her and held her leg.

"H-Hwa? Aki!" She tried shaking him off from her leg but his grip was just way too strong for her to wobble out of. "Listen, Aki-honey. I still have to bond with Mitsuru-senpai and Aigis, you don't want to intrude in our bonding...do you?"

Grabbing Hamuko's leg with inhumane strength, he responded back, "Yes I do! You have to bond with me!" She gave a sigh and opened the door, dragging her boyfriend while she walked.

She realized he wasn't going to let go anytime so she stopped walking and looked downwards at him. "Honey, when I have the time, I'll bond with you." Akihiko looked upwards towards her and said, "So...everyday?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and patted her boyfriend's head. "Not everyday, just when I have free time." Akihiko released her leg and slowly stood up. He straightened himself up and tidied his clothes. After brushing away some of the dirt from his pants, he asked, "So when will you have free time?"

She answered back, "When I'm not spending any time with Mitsuru or Aigis." She continued walking to the train station while her boyfriend followed. He protested, "But they'll take _all_ your time! I'm only free Mondays and Fridays! So let's bond during those days!"

Hamuko and Akihiko got their train tickets and placed it inside the machines. Waiting for the train, she replied, "I'm hanging out with Aigis Mondays and Fridays." He grabbed her hand with force and shouted, "Cancel those days with her! I'm your _boyfriend_."

People were staring at them with weird looks. Realizing this, she shushed Akihiko, "Shh, don't yell so loud." As the auburn-haired girl saw the train closing up to them, she said, "Well today's Thursday, that must mean you're busy with boxing club today, huh?"

Akihiko held her hand as they went inside the train. "I can always...cancel." She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "That's pretty irresponsible." They were seated inside of the train and although it was full of boisterous noise, the couple was silent.

Hamuko spoke up first, "I'll be hanging out with Mitsuru-senpai today, just go to your club, okay?"

"..." The silver-haired man was silent but nodded. They still held hands while they were sitting down in the train. The conductor in the speaker announced, _"Port Island Station, Port Island Station. Please watch your step."_

Akihiko looked outside and then back to Hamuko. "Well this is our stop." They both let go of each other's hands and walked outside heading to school just like a normal day. And like any usual normal day, once the boxer hits the school gates, an array of girls comes scuttling towards Akihiko.

The usual lethal glares towards the auburn-haired girl, the usual dodging of the fanatical schoolgirls, the usual teacher's lectures- - it seems as normal as any school day...except maybe that everyone was talking about the _impending doom_. After school was over, Hamuko decided to stop by the faculty office to visit Mitsuru.

The redhead smiled as she saw her junior and asked, "Would you like to come with me somewhere?" The leader agreed to spend time with Mitsuru. They exited the school and boarded the train to the Iwatodai Strip Mall.

There, the president was standing in front Wuck's Hamburgers with the most courageous face in her look. She wasn't going to falter, she had come to meet her nemesis. Looking at Mitsuru's furrowed brows, Hamuko was a little worried and asked, "Um...Mitsuru-senpai...?"

"Let's go in, that damned duck won't beat me. I'm too rich to die!" the redhead said with a blatant tone and walked into the restaurant. The leader was confused but she went in anyways. All went well as Hamuko was teaching Mitsuru on how to eat a hamburger; they were laughing and talking about various topics, until...

Hamuko looked outside towards the window and spit out all her coke that she was drinking. Mitsuru, shocked at the mess, asked, "W-What's wrong?" The auburn-haired girl cleaned herself up with a napkin and excused herself. The president was confused but continued to eat her fries with worry for her junior.

The ruby-eyed girl went outside and kicked the figure in front of the restaurant. "What are you doing here? And don't press your hands and face up to the window like that, it's creepy." The silver-haired figure turned around and twiddled his thumbs, "W-Well I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me today?"

Hamuko crossed her arms and leaned towards her boyfriend, "What happened to club practice?" Akihiko looked away and said, "It got canceled..." She gave him an un-amused look, "You're the president of the club..."

Trying to change the subject, Akihiko said, "Oh man I'm starving, I'm going to go get some hamburgers in here, aha-ha-ha..." She narrowed her eyes but walked back into the restaurant.

Mitsuru finished her last fry and looked over towards Hamuko and Akihiko. "Oh did you run into Akihiko-san?" The leader chuckled and sat down across from the redhead. "Oh yah, of sorts haha."

After Akihiko placed his order, he sat down with Hamuko. Mitsuru looked at her wristwatch and then back to the leader, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I remember I have to fill out a form for the Kirijo Group. I hope it's not rude to end our little rendezvous, is it?" The auburn-haired girl laughed and smiled, "Naah, it's not a big deal. I know you're busy."

The president smiled and stood up to throw her trash away. Waving a goodbye to both Akihiko and Hamuko, she left off to walk back to the dorm.

The silver-haired man sat closer to his girlfriend. "Hey...we're alone now. D-Do you want to go to my room?" Pointing to his food, she said, "Eat your food." He said a quick 'Yes ma'am' and ate his food.

After cleaning up and grabbing their bags, they walked back towards the dorm. Upon reaching the door, Akihiko asked again, "W-Would you like to come to my room?"

She gave a tired look and responded, "Geez you really want it, don't you? Sure I'll go to your room." Akihiko said a quiet 'yes' and blushed. He then clumsily held his girlfriend's hand. Hamuko smiled at his reaction and walked inside into the lounge.

Junpei looked upwards from his magazine and yelled, "S'up you guys! Came back from a date?" The silver-haired man blushed a deeper red and responded, "K-Kinda...sorta... maybe..." The man in the cap gave an un-amused look at his senpai. "Man, what kind of response is that...?"

After chatting a bit with everyone in the lounge, Akihiko and Hamuko were now in his room, and just like before it was still manly and full of tournament trophies. She yawned, took off her school outfit top and her white socks, and climbed into his bed trying to make herself comfortable. The boxer smiled at that and climbed into bed with her.

Hamuko looked back towards him and said, "I'm a bit tired...sorry, but I don't think I can give you sex today."

Akihiko smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "That's okay, this is good too." He kissed his girlfriend's cheek and intertwined his fingers with hers. They cuddled in closer and had their eyes closed in content. Lying there comfortable with the warmth of each other's bodies, they gave each other a light peck on the lips.

The silver-haired man spoke up, "After we take this nap, m-maybe...we can do it?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

I'm pulling a Sogabe Shuji [creator of P3 & P4 manga] and making the random babbles in this fic in non-chronological order.

Seriously, the P3 manga is so out of order, usually I don't mind non-chronological storyline, but the P3 manga was way too over the top.

Anyways, there wasn't much humor in this one, I guess I wanted to take it easy with some cute fluff - - my excuse for running out of material.

Hope you guys enjoy reading all my whacked-out fics!

Thank you for reading and please review!~


End file.
